Who Could Deny These Butterflies?
by SmileItsLissaBeth
Summary: All Time Low's Alex Gaskarth Meets his princess...AGAIN! Ashlee meets her prince for the first time. Love story.
1. Past

Everything started when…"Alex your cool. Will you be my friend?" The 4 year old version of me asked.

Alex Gaskarth was my 6 year old neighbor. Me,Him,and my Sister Ashlee had a best friend triangle. He loved music. He was my best friend.

I had my first kiss with him,in 5th grade. It was cute. He moved away after I turned 13.

I never found him after that. Until,…

"Alex Gaskarth, famous lead singer of punk band All Time Low. Do you have fun with your music or is it a chore?"

"It's my passion."

I turned my head to look at the television,And Indeed it was,Alex.

When I saw his smile,I felt like I had a huge whole in my heart.

He was everything to me. He helped my through all of my troubles. We were inseparable.

I got the time and Date, Called Ashlee,and got concert backstage passes.

I couldn't believe it. Our Alex,a famous singer!This was great.

We were in California ,so we weren't far away. We spent 3 hours getting ready. We Were ready for this.

"All Time Low!All Time Low!All Time Low!All Time Low!"

The crowd was chanting.

Lights were flashing.

Ashlee and I walked to the back where the buses were,and saw Alex.

"Alex!Alex!"

People were shouting.

I showed Security door our backstage passes. They let us through.

We The Kings was first up.

Alex was sitting on the couch goofing off with Jack Barakat.

He got up when we walked in.

"Hey,I'm Alex,that's Jack, Rian,And Zack."

"Hi,I'm Lissa."

"I'm Ashlee."

I was going to see if he recognized me at all before I said anything.

"Your voice is beautiful Alex. I wish I could sing."

I spent the three weeks I had before the concert and learned all of their songs.

"Awuuh. Sing.I 'm sure you sound great."

I gulped. I hadn't sung since he left.

"Forgive me I'm trying to find my calling I'm calling at night I don't mean to be a bother but have you seen this girl? Shes been running through my dreams and It's driving me crazy it seems,I'm gunna ask her to marry me."

I sang.

His face looked shocked.

"I know this is very last second, But would you sing this song with me?"

"You mean…On,On stage?"

I asked nervously.

"Yeah,You sound great."

"Sure!"

*He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Started making his way past  
Two in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days

Leaning now into the breeze  
Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees  
They had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last  
Like the feeling of what he needs

Now this place seems familiar to him  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs  
She led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in

Forgive me, I'm trying to find my calling  
I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me

Even though she doesn't believe in love  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut

Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces  
He pleads though he tries  
But he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside

Forgive me, I'm trying to find my calling  
I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me

The neighbors said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense  
Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my whoever, wherever she may be

I'm not coming back  
(Forgive me)  
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak  
(I'm not calling, I'm not calling)  
But you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt  
(You're driving me crazy)  
Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair  
And out of my mind  
Keeping an eye on the world  
From so many thousands of feet off the ground  
I'm over you now  
I'm at home in the clouds, towering over your head

I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home*

I had to close my eyes,I was so nervous.

* Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut*

I was always used to singing into a hairbrush in my bathroom or in the shower…Never infront of a thousand people.

I don't know how they did that all the time. I was terrified.

He still had beautiful brown/ blonde-ish hair.

And that smile of his, made me go weak at the knees.

He had a girlfriend though.

Lia Johnson. She was all over him. It left me heartbroken, but I'll live


	2. Alex Gaskarth

*Alex's POV:*

Ever since we released "Nothing Personal" I've been thinking a lot about Ashlee and Lissa.I remember them like it was yesterday. I remember how after I moved,I had no one else to talk to. Where were they?Were they still alive?I just wanted to know that they were okay.

This Lissa girl was an excellent singer. She was beautiful. She had long black and brown smile was was gorgeous.I mean,don't get me wrong,I love Lia, but she was beautiful.

"Hey,Alex. You did great."

Lissa said.

"No,WE Did great."

"Would you like to come on tour with us?You and Ashlee?"

I asked,nervously,I knew she would think I was just a creep.

"Sure!Just Lemme check with Ash."

I couldn't believe it. She said yes.

Jack was Wayyy into Ashlee.

He liked her a lot. I could see it in his eyes.

What would Lia think of this?

Would she think I was cheating?

That wouldn't be good…at all.

*next day*

I was walking through the tour bus and found Lissa looking out of her window in her room,Singing "Hollywood Whore" by Papa Roach.

She was so cute. I was amazed that she was this comfortable with herself.

Hips swaying, lips lie

Like clockwork, she's in control

Of all the right guys

And I'm still waiting


	3. Ashlee Bronxlyn

*Ashlee's POV*

Lissa,was heartbroken.

On The other hand,Jack was really sweet. I really liked him.

He wasn't just a drunk manwhore.

He actually cared.

"Hey,Ash can I talk to you?"

Jack asked,rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah,sure,what's up Jackk?"

"Look,I really like you Ashlee, and I don't know if you feel the same way but i…"

He was cut off by my lips pressed against his. It was sweet. It should have been in a movie.

We ended up in his bedroom,One thing led to another,and I think you get the point.

After I was dressed I walked into the room I share with Lissa,To see Lissa asleep.

I quietly backed out.

I'd noticed Lissa being in the bathroom every night,I didn't hear anything,but she would always go right after I fell asleep.

Jack and I were all "lovey dovey"

I loved that boy.

Alex still hadn't recognized us. I think Lissa is gunna tell him tonight


	4. Is that really you?

*Lissa's POV:*

"Alex!Come here."

"Yeah?..."

He asked cautiously.

"Do you remember Lissa Rae Henry and Ashlee Brooklyn Johns?From Maryland?"

"How the hell did you know them?"

He looked scared.

"Say Hi to Lissa,and Ashlee's somewhere else."

His eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Li,Lissa?"

I just smiled and nodded.

I thought he was going to cry.

He just hugged me,and didn't move.

He looked at me,and gently pushed me against the wall and kissed me.

I couldn't help but kiss back.

I pushed him off though.

It was so wrong it was right.

There was definitely a spark.

I missed him,and we talked that whole day.

I told him about my past,and he told me about his brother.

I was crying. He was Alex's hero.

Everything spilled out.

I realized how much I missed,and how rough his life went after he left.


	5. JackySack!

*Lissa's POV*

I better go tell Jack about this whole situation.

"Jacky Sack!Come here. I have big news."

"What?!"Jack asked. He sounded like a five year old.

"Did Alex ever mention 2 girls named Ashlee and Lissa from a long a time ago?"

"Uh,yes!He never stops talking about about them?Wait how do even know about that?"

"Your talking to Lissa,and sleeping with Ashlee."

I gave him a slick smirk.

He didn't think I knew.

"What really?Does Alex know?"

He asked.

"Yeah,I just got done telling him."

I smiled.

"Good,there had to be some reason you guys were lip wrestling."

He smirked at me.

"I am so going to slap you!"

I chased him around the bus.

We ended up watching a movie together.

Ever since we went on tour with them,I became really close to Jack.

He was like my big brother.

Everytime a guy broke up with me,I would go to him or Alex or Ashlee.

We were all very close.

I loved my life.

I was happy with where I was at.

(Sorry It's so short!(; )


	6. He loves me?

*Alex's POV:*

Girls came and went,but I was still madly in love with Lissa.

She came to all of our concerts,stood in the crown and cheered us on.

That was,until one night.

*At the concert*

"When you gonna give it up,your giving me such a rush,come on holly would you turn me on?"

I began to sing. I saw Lissa and Ashlee standing at the front,singing along.I closed my eyes for 10 seconds,and I couldn't see Lissa. Ashlee was looking around for her.

Then,I saw her. She got caught up in a mosh pit. I called of the song and ran down there.

Ashlee had already found her and called the ambulance. She was passed out,and it was bad. I let a tear fall from my eye,before the ambulance got to the building.

Ashlee was bawling her eyes out. Jack was just standing there, Holding shirt was soaked in tears. I didn't let anyone see me cry. I just went to my bunk,and cried silently.I had to be strong for everyone else. I just,don't know what I'll do if I lose Lissa.

I walked out of the bus,fan girls bombarding me.

"Alex!Will you marry me?!"

Or "Alex!I love you!"

It was ridiculous.

I looked in the mirror and my eyes were bloodshot red.

I drove to the hospital.

I walked in and asked for her room. I'm sure I looked drunk,because of my eyes.

I peeked into the window,and saw that Lissa was still out. I had to force myself to go in there.

"Lissa,Lissa,I love you and I always will. No matter what happens."

I whispered in her ear.

I pulled a chair close and held her hand.

The doctor walked in.

"I have some good news and some bad news."

He said with a straight face.

"She'll live. But she has temporary Amnesia."

"So you mean she won't remember us?For how long?"

"Probably about a month. If she's lucky,maybe less."

He walked out of the room,and I sat there.

Thinking.

"What's gonna happen?"

That's all I could think about.


	7. Wait,Who are you?

*Lissa's POV:*

"Hey baby,how are you feeling?"

A strange but adorable stranger asked me.

"I do,Do I know you?"

I asked, pulling my hand away from his. This was getting a little creepy.

"I'm your best friend. Alex Gaskarth. Lead singer of All Time Low. Do you remember me?"

He asked sweetly.

I looked at the doctor as If to say,"Do I know this man?"

He just nodded.

"I'm feeling Shitty. And I'm sorry Alex,No,I don't remember you. I wish I could because your really hot,but I can't. I'm sorry."

He giggled. His giggle made me melt.

"That's okay. Do you remember your name?"

"I'm…Oh!I'm Lissa Rae!"

"Yes!Good. Do you remember any of these people?"

He held up a picture of my sister Ashlee and a bunch of guys.

"How do you know Ashlee?"

I asked curiously.

"She's dating my best friend."

He explained more on this subject, but I couldn't help notice how sweet he was.

"Can I kiss you?"

I asked,Seeing that he really seemed to enjoy my company.

He grinned Sheepishly.

"Sure. Why not."

He smiled.

I kissed him. I felt sparks.

It was amazing.

He started serenading me. It was sweet. This didn't belong in a hospital,It belonged in a romance novel.

"He Woke up from dreaming

And put on his shoes

Starting making his way past 2 in the morning

He hasn't been sober for days

Leaning out into the breeze

Remembering Sunday he falls to his knees

They had breakfast together

But two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs

Now this place is familiar to him

She pulls on his hand with a devilish grin

She led him upstairs, she led him up stairs

Left him dying to get in

Forgive me I'm trying to find

My calling, I'm calling at night

Don't mean to be a bother

But have you seen this girl?

She's been running through my dreams

And its driving me crazy it seems

I'm gonna ask her to marry me

Even though she doesn't believe in love

He's determined to call her bluff

Who can deny these butterflies

They're filling his gut

Waking the neighbors

Unfamiliar faces he pleads though he tries

But he's only tonight

Now he's dying to get inside

Forgive me I'm trying to find

My calling, I'm calling at night

Don't mean to be a bother

But have you seen this girl?

She's been running through my dreams

And its driving me crazy it seems

I'm gonna ask her to marry me

The neighbors said she moved away

Funny how it rained all day

I didn't think much of it then

But it started to all make sense

Oh I can see now

That all of these clouds

Are following me in my desperate endeavor

To find my who ever

Where ever she may be

I'm not coming back

I've done something so terrible

I'm terrified to speak the truth you'd expect that from me

I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt

Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair

And out of my mind

keeping an eye on the world

So many thousands of feet off the ground

I'm over you now I'm not home in the clouds

Showering over your hair

I guess ill go home now

I guess ill go home now

I guess ill go home now"

His voice was beautiful.

And the way he looked at my,made me spine shiver.

*2 weeks later*

I'm starting to remember this.

Alex…

Jack…

Zack…

And…uh…RYAN!

I remember them!

And they're in a band called All Time Low!

Me and Ashlee go on tour with them!

This is great.

I remember everything now!


	8. Fast Recovery

*Ashlee's POV:*

I was glad to finally have my sister back. I missed the old Lissa.

Jack and I were in love. There was no stopping us.

He was very sweet,and Sensitive. He even had me try to sing a song with Alex once. On stage.

I nearly killed him that night. He was my knight and shining armor.

I was really depressed though. I just found out a couple of days ago that my brother, Jaiden was killed in a car accident. I thought back to the days when I lived with him.

*Flashback!*

"Ash…Ash?Do you hear me?"

"Brother!Shh!I watching mommy cook!"

A three year old me said to my brother.

"Ash. Come on!You need a nap."

"Okay!Will you weed me a stowy?"(will you read me a story)

"Yes."

After he finished the book he said one thing.

"Ashlee. If I ever leave, or disappear, just know that I love you and will always be in your baby?"

"Yes Jaiden. I wove you too."(I love you too.)

"Goodnight ash."

And then he kissed my forehead and left.

*Now*

Tears came flowing to my eyes as I slid down the wall trying not to think about it.

I ran over to Lissa's drawers and pulled out a brand new box cutter .I didn't think about it. I just did it. I looked at my arms,and saw four cuts on each one. They weren't bleeding bad.

No one noticed them. Yet.

*Jack's POV:*

"Ashlee come here!"

I yelled from my bunk.

She had a seductive grin on her face,so she knew exactly why I called her.

She began kissing my neck and taking my shirt off.

Before I knew it we were both shirtless.

And then I noticed something.

"Ashlee?"

"Mm?"

She breathed as she was still kissing me.

"What the hell happened to your arms?"

"Oh shit."

She mumbled and jumped out of my bunk and ran to the bathroom.

I got up and knocked on the door.

"Ashlee?What's wrong?Ashley!Ashley Brooklyn!Let me in now!"

"Go away Jack!Just go away!"

She yelled .I finally picked the lock on the door to see her curled up crying.

I sat down next to her and held her.

I had no idea what was wrong,but I still wanted to be there.

After about an hour she told me what was up.

She usually slept in her bunk,but tonight I let her sleep with me.

I felt so bad,about her brother. and Lissa already knew.

I made her promise that she would never do something so awful again.

And that was that.

After about a month, after the funeral she was acting like Ashlee again.

I was glad for that.


	9. Just break up with Lia

*Lissa's POV:*

I sat on the couch in the bus. Alex was drunk .I knew it. It was about 3:30 A.M

Jack was sober,to my surprise. Ashlee and I stayed in the bus after the concert.

We watched a couple of movies and talked. We were both in pajamas.

Tank-tops and Cheer shorts. Hers had Pokemon on it, mine had Batman.

Alex came in the bus making out with some chick. We still never went out.

We weren't a couple. It killed me to see him do this,but I couldn't stop him. The best I could do was to Talk to Jack about it.

*next morning*

I was sitting outside of the bus. Leaning against the side listening to my I-pod.

It was on shuffle.

"Jamie All Over" By Mayday Parade came on.

I started singing Along.

I didn't realize that Derek Sanders was in earshot.

As soon as he walked in front of me I shut up and looked at my feet.

He giggled.

"Your really good."

He said. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Thanks. I love your music."

I said, still staring at my shoes.

"Uh, Derek!Sup bro? Hey,Lissa, Alex needs to talk to you."

Jack said walking outside to chat with Derek.

I walked onto the bus.

"Alex?"

I called out.

"He's in his bunk."

Zack said Blankly.

I walked over to his bunk.

"What do you need?I have aspirin and water."

I said holding up a glass of water and 2 aspirin.

"Lissa,Thanks."

He said with a grin.

"No problem. Here's your drugs."

I giggled as I set them down.

He sat up and kissed me.

He pulled me onto his bunk.

And pulled off his shirt.

"Alex,Alex,stop!"

I said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

He said as he looked down at me with puppy dog eyes. I loved his eyes. They were so beautiful.

"Look,If you want for this to happen...then you need to break up with Lia. Alright?"

He nodded and kissed my forehead.

I got up and walked into the kitchen for a glass of water.

This was a lot to think about.


	10. Have You Seen This Girl?

*Alex's POV:*

I was so far gone.

I really wanted Lissa,But I couldn't just break up with Lia ,It'd be bad if I did.

I had to wait a little while,and make Lia think I wasn't into her anymore.

As soon as I finished that thought,Lia walked onto the bus.

She sat on my lap.

"Hey baby"

she said seductively.

"Eh. Hi. Sup?"

I said as I got up.

She looked mortified.

"What's going on with you lately?!Your ALWAYS zoned out,You've started to talk in your sleep,and your extremely Distant!"

She yelled.

I walked out of the room to talk to Zack.

"Dude,I Hate to tell you this,but she's always on my Jock!I like her alot,But she's your girl."

Zack said,taking a sip of his beer

.

"Dude?Seriously?Please take her,I really want to be with Lissa. She's,...Just...Perfect. Please convince her to leave me?"

Zack looked at me like I was losing my mind.

I begged.

He agreed.

Later on that day, Lia dumped me. I acted sad,and waited a week.

But after that me and Lissa started dating. It was the best time of my life.

"Alex,I love you."

She said with a grin on her face.

I couldn't help but Kiss her.

She was so Adorable.

I can't believe I hadn't seen this before. The love of my life was in front of me.

*4monthslater*

I cheated.

I got completely shitfaced and slept with a band whore.

I couldn't believe what I had done. And just wait 'till Lissa Hears about it.

"Lissa!Come here!"

I said sweetly.

"What's up buttercup?"

she was so adorable.

"I have to tell you something. I kinda cheated."

I choked on the last part. I hated saying this.

I looked into her eyes,and saw tears flowing. Pain.

I tried to hug her,but she kicked me in the happy sacks.

Man was that painful.

She ran to her room,and didn't leave for quite a while.

She didn't leave for three days straight.

I felt like such a douche.

But I didn't bother her until the third day. The door was unlocked and so I walked in.

She wasn't there,neither were her things.

Oh shit.

She ditched!

"Jack!Ashlee!"

I screamed.

They came running.

To my "Not So"surprise Jack was shirtless and covered in lipgloss.

They saw all of her stuff was gone.

They freaked out as well.

"What did you do Gaksarth?!"

Ashlee screamed at me.

She ran back to her room,and just sat there.

"Alex,dude,we gotta find her."


	11. Hotel

*Lissa's POV:*

I went to a hotel a few miles away. I couldn't stay there. It hurt to much. I left three hours after being locked in that room.

I'm sure the guys are worried about me,but I'll be back soon.

Rian knows where I am.

He'll tell them.

I should probably call just in case.

-ring ring-

"Hello?"

"Lissa?!Is that you?"

Alex nearly yelled through his cell phone.

"Calm down asshole. It's me. I'm at a local hotel. I couldn't stand being there anymore. You know,You really hurt me. But that's beside the point. Alex I, woah , uh.."

I fell to the ground. I couldn't see what was going on.,I was out.

*Alex's POV:*

"Lissa?Baby?LISSA?!"

I screamed before hanging up.

We had to find her.

We were going by every hotel looking for her.

We were at the last hotel in the city.

"Is Lissa Jones here?"

I asked frantically.

"Yes sir,She is."

"Can I have a key,I really need to get to her."

"Sure."

Wow..That was easier than I thought.

I ran to the room and opened the door.

Lissa was out cold on the floor.

I shook her,did everything I could,then I dumped a bucket of ice water over her.

She finally woke up.

"Oh,My,God,Alex. Remind me to kill you later."

She said shivering hard.

I helped her up,and helped her get on some dry clothes.

I snuggled in the backseat with her.

She didn't resist me.

She was asleep by the time we got home.

So I carried her to my bunk and fell asleep holding her.

Oh,how I missed that feeling. I hadn't been my normal self since she left.

I woke up before her, and layed there watching her sleep.

Once she was awake,and comfortable.

We talked.

"Alex,You literally tore my heart in two. I cried for three nights straight."

She said sadly.

"Lissa,I was shitfaced. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Baby,I know you probably won't ever take me back,but I really do love you."

I said,tears coming to my eyes.

She leaned over me,and kissed me.

"I forgive you Alex. I love you too."

She said before she kissed me again. She bit her lip. That drove me crazy. This time she deepend the kiss,with her tongue going across my bottom lip,begging for entrance.

She was on her back and I was on top of her,on my bunk.

The guys were gone to lunch.

She pulled off my shirt and I pulled off hers.

Her hands were tangled in my hair.

"Lissa,Are you sure?"

I asked,I didn't wanna rush her.

She nodded and we continued.

* * *

*Lissa's POV:*

I was laying Cuddled up in Alex's arms. He was in his boxers and I was in my bra and my "Get Low" cheer shorts. They were exactly like Jacks.

I snuggled into his Chest and accidentally woke him up.

"I'm sorry."

I said laying on his chest.

I could hear his heart beating.

I fell back asleep to the sound of it's beat


	12. Etf!

Alex's POV:

She was beautiful. She fell asleep on my chest. It was so adorable. I love her, and I hoped she felt the same way about me.

I was laying on my bunk droopy eyed.

She was cuddled up in my chest and smiling.

I rolled over and went to sleep again.

I woke up at 2:30 P.M and jumped outta bed.

Lissa was already up, and goofing off with the guys.

I walked past and took a shower.

Later:

The show was soon. I couldn't wait for tonight.

We were currently in Miami.

Last time we were here, it was amazing.

Lissa, was going to stay with me this time.

I remember the first night I met Lissa.

She was backstage.

She sang "Remembering Sunday"

With me in California.

Good times.

We got to the venue at about 4:30.

The concert started at 5.

First up,Escape The Fate.

Ronnie Radke, He was cool. I knew Lissa liked ETF And I thought she'd enjoy seeing them live.

Lissa' s POV:

Alex, being the stubborn person he is, wouldn't tell me who was playing.

To my surprise, I walked inside and saw Ronnie Radke and Max Green.

I was breathless. I'd always wanted to see them Live.

Tonight was going to be a good night.

(Sorry It's short, I have a writers block, and I'm trying to kill it. Sorry guys:/ )


	13. Max

Lissa' s POV:

"The Situations Are irrelevant now, She loves the way that I tease I love the way that she breathes."

Ronnie's sweet voice sang.

I loved that song.

It was my favorite.

As soon as they came off stage, Me and Max Hit it off.

Me and Max went on a walk.

"Lissa, I like you, A lot."

Max said,.

"But I have a.."

I said, but then was cut off by Max's lips pressed against mine. I pushed him off.

Alex saw though.

"ALEX!"

I yelled, hoping he would turn around.

He was running.

Alex's POV:

I ran, I didn't care where, or how far, Just... running.

I couldn't believe she would do that to me.

Why?!

I turned around.

Maybe I should give her a chance to explain.

"5minutes till your On Gaskarth!"

Guitar Tech yelled.

"Lissa!"

I yelled, knowing she'd come over.

It hurt me to see her face.

Her eyes were blood shot red. Her face was soaked in tears.

"Lissa, please Explain to me why, on earth, you'd do this to me?"

I said, Holding back tears.

"I didn't kiss him Alex. I swear. He kissed me. I pushed him off as soon as he did, I'm so sorry."

She said, letting a river of tears roll down her cheeks.


	14. My big plan

Alex's POV:

"Lissa, It's okay, I love you, I'm just terrified to lose you again."

I said.

And as soon as I said it her face lit up with happiness.

"Alex, I missed you. I always thought you'd come back to rescue me, and be my prince.

But...You never came. I gave up. I was uber depressed for years, I never went out. I'm just glad you'd have me again. I love you Alex."

She bit her lip. That always drove me crazy. It was so sexy. I kissed her. I couldn't resist.

After the concert, I decided I'd surprise her.

I told the guys my plan.

I was taking her to the park, where we had our first kiss. Back in fifth grade. That was such a long time ago.

Lissa's POV:

After the concert, I went back to the bus and changed into my All Time Low Pajamas.

I was sitting on the couch, watching South Park.

"Lissa, I'll be right back."

Alex said as he ran out the door.

I watched him walk out in his black skinnys, His unoriginal blue plaid shirt, and his gray beanie.

I was always afraid this was all a dream, and when he walked out, I'd wake up.

When he walked back in, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his bunk.

He was the only one other than me in the bus.

Jack was probably drunk by now.

Zack, was probably flirting with a girl.

Rian, was probably talking to his girlfriend.

He layed down with me.

He started kissing me.

My hands were tangled in his hair, and his were on my lower back.

"Alex,"

I breathed.

"yes?"

He said looking at me lovingly.

"I love you..."

I said, before kissing him again.


	15. Jack And Alex PlanningFor what?

Ashlee's POV:

"Ash! Come here! I need to talk to you."

Alex yelled from across the bus.

"Coming!"

I said, walking as fast as possible.

I walked into a room, where Zack, Jack, Rian and Alex sat.

"How may I help you?"

Alex Sighed.

"I want to propose to Lissa."

He said smiling.

"OH MY GOD!!! I can't believe this!"

I said jumping.

"But! Wait... I need your help."

"Anything!"

"Okay, So I was going to take her to dinner, and then take her to the park where we had our first kiss. How does that sound?"

"Aww! That's so romantic Alex!"

He smiled.

Jack giggled.

I wonder what for....

Jack's POV:

"Alex, How Am I going to do this?"

I asked, pacing the floor.

"Jack, Chill. You can ask her, don't freak out."


	16. It'll be alright

Lissa"s POV: (BTW:This is December , So it's Christmas Time.)

Alex has been acting really paranoid lately.

I hope he's not cheating...

Oh God.

"Ashlee!"

I yelled, hoping she's come talk to me.

"What do ya need?"

"Is Alex cheating? He's been really paranoid lately."

I looked at my feet, fearing the worst.

"No. I can't tell you why, but he's not cheating. I swear."

I knew Ashlee wouldn't lie to me.

I trusted her and Ignored him being paranoid.

"Ashlee, thanks for helping me. I'm really nervous, about everything tonight."

I said, cutting vegetables.

I was making Christmas dinner for Alex's And My family.

With Ashlee's help of course.

"No problem, You'll be great."

Ashlee said reassuringly.

I hadn't ever met Alex's Parents. He's told them about me, but I'd never met them.

Tonight I had no choice though.

I wasn't dreading it. Just nervous that I wouldn't be good enough.

I wasn't good enough for him. He deserved better, but I was so lucky he picked me.

"Lissa, It smells great. And you look adorable."

Alex said, as he walked into the room.

We were at my family's house. It was Christmas Eve and My family was out for the day, until dinner.

As soon as I got everything going I walked out of the room.

I sat on the back porch with my head in my hands, nearly in tears.

Alex's POV:

I walked onto the back porch to see Lissa, crying.

"Lissa, are you alright cupcake?"

I asked, sitting down next to her.

"I'm fine."

She said, lifting her head up.

I hugged her. I knew exactly why she was upset.

She was nervous.

She thought that she wasn't good enough for me. She was my everything.

Tonight is the night I'm gonna propose to her.

In the park a few miles away from her house.

Where we had our first kiss.

It was snowing, too.

This was going to be absolutely amazing.


	17. Lissa Will you

Lissa' s POV:

Alex blind folded me, and shoved me in the car.

"Alex, I trust you, But where the hell are we going?"

I asked, giggling.

"You'll see. I just want you to know that I love you, and always will."

He said.

I was a little scared.

When we finally stopped, he helped me out of the car, and onto a swing of some sort.

"Take the blindfold off."

He said.

I was sitting in the swing at the park where we had our first kiss. The snow was amazing, creating a winter wonderland. As soon as I saw the park I thought of our childhood memories. All The fun we had, and all the laughs we shared.

I looked down and Alex was on one knee with a box in his hand.

"Lissa, I love you, and always have and will. I want to be with you forever. Please, Will you marry me?"

He asked, smiling, and shivering from the cold white snow.

"Yes, Alex, yes! I love you so much!"

I said jumping on him.

He slid the ring onto my finger. He kissed me with everything he had in him. With the passion of a thousand suns.

It was perfect.

We went back to the house, and Dinner was mostly ready.

My family was there too.

Alex's family hadn't arrived yet.

I was still extremely nervous.

But I knew that Alex would be there, and that I'd be fine.

***Ding Dong***

The doorbell rang. This was it.

Alex answered the door and showed them to the table.

I served the Ham and the salad, then the rest of the food.

After we finished eating, Alex Officially introduced me to his family.

"Mom, this is, My Fiance, Lissa."

"Well, Lissa. It's been a pleasure. It's lovely to meet you. We've heard nothing but good things!"

She said, making me feel more comfortable.

By the end of the night, everyone was asleep.

There was literaly no room for Me and Alex so we slept in the bus.

We got settled on the pull-out couch.

Alex leaned over and said...

"Lissa, I'm so glad your the one I get to spend my life with."

I was almost in tears. Happy tears, of course.

I started kissing him.

He rolled over on top of me and started kissing my neck.

"mmmh"

I breathed.

He was an amazing kisser.

He slightly bit my neck, and I moaned.

He started pulling at my shirt and I pulled off his.


	18. Yes! Jack!

Jacks POV:

Ashlee looked amazing.

I was going to propose to her in Lissas backyard, not very romantic. I know, but it'll be perfect.

"Hey, Ashlee, come outside with me for a second."

I said, pulling on her hand.

"No! It's cold. Loser."

She said, trying to break free, and laughing.

She was in pajamas.

It was 3 minutes till midnight.

"Ashlee, Will you Marry me? I love you so much, and I never want this to end. Please be mine?"

I said, waiting for the worst...

"! YES JACK! YES!"

She said, jumping on me.

I slid the ring onto her finger, and That was that. My Future wife...In my arms.

It was perfect. Snow falling around us, everything was amazing.

(Authors note.

K, so this is the end of this one.

Sequel coming soon. Pinky Promise! Message me some Ideas:)


	19. UPDATE!

Okay, so this story has a part 2!

chapters 1-6 will be posted on the 19th.

Let it roll (THE SEQUEL)

Will be coming soon.

Please, Rate&Review!


	20. another UPDAYTE

okay,

so, i have had ALOT happen in this past week.

i can't bring you the chapters right now :/

i know, i suck.

but, here's the deal.

i will TRY to have them posted before the 26th.

thanks&sorry.

-bethh.


End file.
